Munich 1921
by MoWa
Summary: Pourquoi pas demain ?" finit par demander Edward avec circonspection. "Edward, fit Alfons. C'est Noël, demain. Week-end ou non, on ne travaille pas." Dans un monde étranger, rien de pire que les traditions pour rappeler et trahir votre différence...


_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** En ces périodes de fêtes, l'inspiration frappe. Reste à l'écrire... D'où le léger retard de cette fic au vu du sujet auquel elle se rapporte. J'espère que la neige et le froid vous aurons permis de préserver suffisamment l'ambiance pour que ça ne fasse pas trop tache._

_**W :** Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'Alfons Heiderich dans ce monde. Cette fic peut-être considérée comme une parenthèse dans notre fic l'Autre, placée avant même le début puisqu'Edward ne connaît pas Wenda et n'habite pas encore avec Alfons. Sinon, vous pouvez placer ça à un moment X entre le film et la série. Ça marche quand même._

_**M :** C'est-y pas magnifique ?_

_**W :** Bref, on ne va pas vous retarder plus longtemps. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et une bonne année ! Et aussi bon Noël, même si c'est très en retard – mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour souhaiter les bonnes choses..._

* * *

_Munich 1921_

« ... et si on s'arrange pour terminer le modèle aujourd'hui, on pourra faire les réglages demain et commencer les tests... »

Alfons sentit son sourire s'élargir malgré lui. Edward était habité d'une telle vitalité lorsqu'il était ainsi concentré, plongé dans ses pensées et dans cette sorte de transe qui semblait n'exister que chez lui et lui permettait de travailler pendant des heures sans s'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Cet état d'esprit bien particulier qui lui faisait même oublier les détails les plus importants.

« Dans deux jours, tu veux dire, Edward, » glissa-t-il doucement.

La voix de son collègue s'arrêta net tandis qu'il clignait des yeux, perturbé par cette interruption qui n'entrait nullement dans le schéma habituel de ces scènes où Alfons l'écoutait et approuvait, retenant ses remarques pour plus tard. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Alfons garda son sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, se retenant de commencer à rire, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme réalise et laisse une de ses expressions déconfites et désorientées, si amusantes, passer sur son visage.

Les secondes se succédèrent, s'apprêtant à former une minute qui s'étira dans le silence tout autour d'eux. Le hangar était entièrement vide, le reste de l'équipe s'étant éclipsé bien plus tôt dans la journée - ou n'étant tout simplement pas venu car déjà en congé depuis le début de la semaine. Seuls Alfons et Edward avaient laissé leur passion peut-être légèrement excessive prendre le dessus pour quelques heures encore et s'acharnaient à cet endroit au lieu de rejoindre les festivités qui commençaient déjà dehors - ou plutôt, Edward s'accrochait à leur projet comme une moule à son rocher, et Alfons s'efforçait de calmer son impatience et d'attendre que celui qu'il aimait à considérer comme son ami soit prêt à abandonner ses études et schémas pour quelque temps afin de l'accompagner sur le chemin du retour et parvenir à l'inviter à partager la soirée qu'il avait prévue.

Seulement, Edward semblait considérer cette nuit comme une nuit ordinaire, ou bien était tellement attaché à ses recherches qu'il en était devenu incapable d'envisager la possibilité de s'arrêter ne fût-ce qu'un seul instant. Son froncement de sourcils se maintint sur son front tandis que ses lèvres formaient une légère moue, révélant sa méfiance face au sourire involontaire de son collègue et à ce qui semblait avoir été pour lui une formule complexe et codée qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

« Pourquoi pas demain ? finit-il par demander avec circonspection. C'est quand même pas le week-end encore, si ? Et tu sais que même si c'est le cas... »

Il daigna s'interrompre malgré sa voix qui montait en voyant Alfons secouer doucement la tête, les épaules agitées d'un petit rire.

Il était vrai qu'Edward ne profitait jamais de la journée sacrée du dimanche, Alfons s'en était rendu compte le jour où, empli de bonne volonté et d'inquiétude à l'idée d'entraver le progrès de l'équipe pour avoir pris un peu de retard en fin de semaine, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendu au hangar au lieu de jouir de sa matinée dominicale. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur la dernière recrue de leur petit groupe, plongée dans son travail comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire, ne s'étonnant nullement d'être seule ni même de voir arriver quelqu'un d'autre. Alfons avait appris qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis son arrivée, et avait cessé d'être surpris le lundi en réalisant qu'une foule de petits détails avaient été miraculeusement réglés depuis son départ le samedi midi. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué qu'Edward était ce qu'on appelait un excentrique.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'interdire de profiter des traditions, tout de même.

« Edward, fit donc Alfons, sentant sa voix prendre ce ton indulgent qu'il ne parvenait à avoir qu'avec lui. C'est Noël, demain. Week-end ou non, on ne travaille pas. »

Silence. Edward le regardait, le front toujours barré d'un pli, absolument immobile. Alfons fut pris d'un doute soudain, tout en se sentant ridicule d'avoir un soupçon aussi improbable - même si c'était Edward, il n'était pas possible que...

« Tu as bien quelque chose de prévu pour demain, non ? » fit-il de ce ton qui faisait de ses mots une question toute rhétorique.

Mais la tête d'Edward ne fit que se rentrer légèrement entre ses épaules voûtées, ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient, image même de l'animal sur ses gardes face à quelque chose d'inconnu mais qui déjà lui déplaisait.

Et Alfons avait déjà vu cette pose tant de fois déjà, à chaque fois qu'Edward révélait sans le vouloir une lacune hallucinante chez une personne par ailleurs aussi brillante, à la suite de quoi il semblait habité d'une rage impuissante, les joues couvertes de la rougeur de l'humiliation, lorsqu'il devait écouter les explications qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner comme s'il était un gamin de cinq ans. Seulement cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une question pointue de physique ou de mathématiques qui semblait poser problème, c'était quelque chose de tellement plus banal, de tellement plus évident. Alfons secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne fêtes pas Noël, Edward, souffla-t-il, car l'idée qu'il ne _connaisse_ pas Noël était tout bonnement cocasse et, même s'il le jeune homme prétendait venir d'un autre pays et ne pas avoir de religion, cela ne changeait absolument rien. Même les américains le fêtent, et ils vivent à l'autre bout du monde. »

Rien. Silence. Le ton légèrement moralisateur qu'Alfons avait adopté malgré lui avait été exactement le bon pour mettre Edward entièrement sur la défensive, en sachant que sa première réaction quand il s'y trouvait était de mordre puis de se couper des autres.

« Excuse-moi d'être ne pas pareil, » siffla-t-il, les poings serrés et tremblant légèrement - de fureur ou d'autre chose ? Son regard obscurci était si difficile à lire, parfois, lorsque son état d'esprit rendait sa grammaire défectueuse et ne faisait ressortir que plus vivement sa différence.

Il se détourna vivement, reportant son attention sur les papiers et livres devant lui, distant, bien éloigné de l'être animé et presque hypnotisant qu'il avait été quelques instants auparavant à peine.

Mais Alfons ne l'imagina que trop bien, soudainement, penché sur ses notes pendant toute la soirée, seul dans ce hangar mal éclairé, renfermé sur lui-même et plongé dans ce travail qui semblait le seul endroit où il parvenait à respirer vraiment parfois, enfouissant sa rancoeur en la refoulant et en l'ignorant, alors que tout le monde au dehors était en train de retrouver ses proches et de faire la fête. Il ne put supporter l'idée de le quitter après une dispute aussi ridicule un jour pareil, ne put le laisser comme ça.

Edward poussa une exclamation indignée lorsque le livre sur lequel il venait de se pencher après l'avoir vivement feuilleté fut brusquement refermé. Et Alfons se félicita d'avoir depuis longtemps appris à ignorer ses plaintes et d'être le seul à pouvoir si efficacement le traîner dehors lorsqu'il le voulait. Cela, au moins, ne lui serrait pas le coeur d'une pitié qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

* * *

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien de prévu avec ton père ? »

Alfons n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question, baissant la tête pour regarder son compagnon, toujours surpris de le voir si petit alors qu'il dégageait une telle présence. Après tout, il avait décidé d'autorité qu'Edward allait venir avec lui pour ce réveillon, il aurait peut-être avant cela dû s'assurer que ce dernier était bien libre...

Le souffle d'Edward s'échappa brusquement en une bouffée agacée d'air froid et blanc, masquant presque le froncement de sourcils qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son front.

« Non, grogna-t-il. J'sais même pas où il est. »

Le ton perpétuellement indifférent ou agacé du jeune homme ne cessait d'étonner Alfons - car c'était de son _père_ qu'il parlait, son père qui était encore en vie, alors qu'Alfons allait toujours regretter de n'avoir jamais eu le temps de mieux connaître le sien désormais. Il s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire, ne sachant que trop bien quand certaines questions ne devaient pas être posées, et se contenta de demander :

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où il est ? »

Pour toute réponse, Edward haussa les épaules, le visage détourné. Alfons le fixa, patient, jusqu'à ce qu'il marmonne :

« Ça fait des semaines qu'il s'est tiré. Sans un mot, encore une fois, » ajouta-t-il, comme une arrière-pensée, mais avec en-dessous une rancune et une colère trop profondes pour ne pas être anciennes. Il ne sembla pas remarquer le silence désormais troublé d'Alfons, continuant d'un air songeur : « Je commence à être un peu à court niveau argent. Je sais même pas pourquoi le proprio m'a pas encore jeté dehors, j'ai pas payé le loyer depuis deux mois. Pas les moyens. Le vieux l'a quand même pas fait en avance... »

Il cessa ses grommellements et se retourna, remarquant soudain que son compagnon n'était plus à son côté, s'étant arrêté et le regardant fixement.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, aussitôt sur la défensive, n'appréciant jamais ce genre de situation.

_Tu es seul depuis des semaines avec juste le salaire minable auquel nous avons droit grâce à nos recherches pour te nourrir, ton propriétaire s'apprête à te jeter dehors dès que la période des fêtes sera passée et tu ne te rends même pas compte de ta situation, tu ne sembles même pas t'inquiéter. Ed..._

Mais au lieu de dire tout cela, Alfons secoua la tête avec un sourire, se remettant en marche.

« Rien, » assura-t-il, espérant que l'obscurité des rues dissimulait l'expression de son visage, la presque pitié qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. Parfois, c'était vraiment comme si Edward venait d'une toute autre planète, vivait dans un tout autre univers, incapable de réaliser à quel point sa situation était précaire et prête à basculer d'un instant à l'autre. « Je me demandais juste si ça te dirait de passer la nuit chez moi après. Il ne faut jamais passer la nuit de Noël tout seul, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face à la moue irritée qui menaçait de se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Edward.

Ce dernier le toisa d'un oeil soupçonneux, silencieux au milieu des rires et conversations tout autour d'eux. Les rues de Munich étaient toujours animées ce soir-là de l'année. Était-ce Alfons, ou bien Edward paraissait désormais plus petit en comparaison, plus maigre ? Il se força à sortir ces pensées de son esprit, probablement dues à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, lorsqu'Edward demanda d'un ton bourru :

« C'est quoi cette histoire, de toute façon ? » Il jeta des coups d'oeil méfiants autour de lui, comme si chaque groupe enjoué était un danger, un ennemi potentiel - toujours aux aguets, toujours prêt à se défendre, et pourtant il était bien trop jeune pour avoir connu la Grande Guerre, pour avoir été déformé par elles comme tant d'autres. « Noël ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Il prononçait le nom comme s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu, ne l'avait jamais employé. _Peut-être n'en connaissait-il que l'équivalent dans d'autres langues_ ? se demanda Alfons, se forçant à espérer. Il ne connaissait cependant aucun des mots étrangers destinés à désigner cette fête. Il expliqua donc patiemment :

« Le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël. Et le 25 et 26. Pour fêter la naissance du Christ, à l'origine. »

Edward gardait son visage renfrogné, aucune des deux dates ne semblant lui évoquer quoi que ce soit. Il laissa un long silence dubitatif s'étirer entre eux tandis qu'Alfons maintenait tant bien que mal son sourire doux et compréhensif, puis il murmura :

« La naissance du Christ ? Comme le messie dans votre religion, là ? »

Votre religion, toujours _votre_ religion, l'adjectif possessif était soigneusement choisi pour montrer que jamais il ne s'inclurait dans les personnes y croyant, dans leur culture. Alfons eut à peine le temps de comprendre son erreur et de grimacer, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Déjà, Edward s'était arrêté, l'expression de son visage fermée et exaspérée.

« Alfons, je t'ai déjà dit que j'y crois pas, à toutes ces histoires. Si c'est encore une fête religieuse, laisse tomber. Je retourne au labo... » Car leur hangar était toujours le '_labo_' pour lui, bien joli nom pour le vieux bâtiment isolé et exposé aux courants d'air auquel ils avaient eu droit.

Il fit vivement volte-face, prêt à s'éloigner à grands pas furibonds, et Alfons dut presque se jeter en avant pour attraper son poignet avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Non, Ed... »

Son poignet droit était étrangement dur et froid, comme une barre de métal, brûlante tant elle était glaciale, remarqua Alfons, avant qu'Edward ne se dégage brutalement. Ils se firent face, Edward se tenant le poignet comme si le contact l'avait brûlé, regardant Alfons avec quelque chose comme de la colère, de l'horreur et de la crainte, et Alfons ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi comprendre, comment se comporter pour ne pas se retrouver une fois de plus face à une énigme insoluble, de celles, si nombreuses, qui composaient ce jeune homme incompréhensible.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une fête religieuse, souffla-t-il doucement mais avec insistance. C'est traditionnel et culturel. Une soirée à passer avec nos proches. En famille. »

Il sentit autant qu'il vit la portée qu'eurent ces paroles sur Edward - surtout ce mot, _famille_. Le jeune homme resta figé, très raide, les lèvres entrouvertes, avec dans le regard quelque chose de brisé, d'anéanti qui fit se serrer les entrailles d'Alfons et autre chose, comme un espoir, comme un sourire qu'il adressait au monde au-dessus d'une nouvelle plaie béante qu'il venait de recevoir.

Alfons prit son courage à deux mains et se força à ajouter : « S'il te plaît ? »

_Oui, je te considère comme un proche, tu es fascinant, j'aimerais mieux te connaître, toi qui parais si seul et prêt à tomber en morceaux, à disparaître..._

Il y eut un nouveau silence, brodé d'éternité, puis un étrange sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Edward, éclaté en tout autant de morceaux que ses iris tandis qu'il secouait la tête en murmurant :

« Al... »

Comme s'il voyait quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait croire, comme s'il cédait à quelque chose qui le blessait tout en lui mettant du baume au coeur.

Alfons retint son souffle, se forçant à être patient, à donner du temps et de l'espace à cet animal perdu et aux abois, si peu prompt à donner sa confiance.

« D'accord, » finit-il par soupirer, son sourire prenant une note défaite, désespérée, comme s'il se reprochait presque de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de croire, d'essayer (_... quoi ?_) juste pour ce soir-là. Gêné, il regarda autour de lui. « Alors c'est pour ça toutes les décorations ? fit-il à titre de distraction, mal à l'aise. Je n'y connais rien. Je n'y comprends rien... »

Sa voix mourut sur un tremblement révélant son égarement dissimulé en-dessous de son engouement forcé. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Alfons, qui ne pouvait retenir un grand sourire, soulagé et heureux tout d'un coup. _Tu me fais confiance, tu me fais confiance, laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi te trouver un abri pour ce soir..._

Il recommença à marcher, ne pouvant empêcher sa démarche de se faire presque sautillante en voyant Edward le suivre après à peine une seconde d'hésitation.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, dit-il d'un ton assuré. Avec Noël, il n'y a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit pour comprendre. Il faut juste être. »

Juste être ensemble et suivre les lumières...

* * *

La chaleur des corps assemblés dans l'église ne lui apparut clairement que lorsqu'il sortit dans le froid glacial de la nuit. Les lumières des bougies et des lanternes rivalisaient avec les étoiles qui piquetaient le ciel. Dans la foule s'éparpillant à l'extérieur, Alfons tentait de ne pas se laisser emporter et de s'orienter, de se frayer un chemin vers le petit parc où il devait retrouver Edward.

La messe de minuit avait, comme d'habitude, été un instant presque magique. Au milieu de tous les autres croyants, des lumières et des chants, Alfons pouvait presque y croire réellement, se permettre d'espérer quand il priait, se dire que son voeu serait peut-être exaucé. Il sentait un petit pincement au coeur, déçu, en se souvenant la façon catégorique qu'avait eue Edward de refuser de mettre ne fût-ce qu'un pied dans le bâtiment, car il n'y croyait pas, n'y croyait pas, n'y croyait pas, et en revoyant sa silhouette fluette penchée sur son travail comme celle d'un condamné cloué à son banc de galère, Alfons ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : _à quoi crois-tu donc,_ _alors ?_ _Qu'est-ce qui te pousse ainsi_ _?_

Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, ou en tout cas pas de réponse plus cohérente ou explicite qu'un de ces longs regards silencieux qui savaient lui donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas qui il aurait dû être.

Il était parvenu à se défaire de la foule sortant de l'église, encore pleine d'énergie malgré l'heure tardive, animant la nuit de conversations enjouées tandis que les enfants épuisés s'accrochaient aux mains de leurs parents pour la dernière épreuve qu'était le trajet du retour. Encore quelques tournants et il se retrouva seul, étrangement léger et isolé dans le silence nocturne. Cela aurait pu devenir inquiétant pour lui qui n'aimait pas se promener en solitaire à une heure pareille, même par une journée sacrée comme celle de Noël, s'il n'avait en cet instant atteint l'entrée du parc.

Un coup d'oeil balayant les allées couvertes de neige immaculée qui luisait faiblement dans l'obscurité, renvoyant la lumière des étoiles et des lampadaires, lui permit de repérer aussitôt la silhouette qu'il cherchait. Affalé plus qu'assis sur un banc, ses jambes étendues devant lui et croisées au niveau de la cheville, Edward l'attendait déjà, la tête baissée, comme s'il somnolait. Alfons frissonna à le voir comme ça. N'avait-il pas froid ainsi, immobile ?

Pas tout à fait immobile, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant. Un sourire amusé s'invita sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Edward releva la tête dans sa direction, l'ayant entendu approcher, sans cesser de caresser doucement le jeune chat qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Il cligna des yeux, comme endormi, le visage empreint d'une expression d'émerveillement incrédule - une expression qui ramena Alfons à leur première rencontre, dans une situation presque semblable.

Il sentit de nouveau la pluie battante, son anxiété à l'idée de rencontrer le fameux fils du professeur Hohenheim dont il avait tant entendu parler, en bien comme en mal, revit en un éclair cette silhouette inattendue, trempée, accroupie contre le mur, tentant bien inutilement d'abriter de l'averse un pauvre chaton abandonné à l'aide de sa manche dégouttante. Et le regard que lui avait lancé Edward en relevant la tête, la façon qu'avait eu le sang de quitter son visage, comme si Alfons avait été un fantôme vengeur venu le prendre sur le fait alors qu'il accomplissait quelque mauvaise action...

Alfons ne comprenait toujours pas ce regard.

« Hallo, » fit-il doucement, éprouvant sans trop savoir pourquoi une sorte de réticence à briser le silence de cette nuit.

Edward cligna des yeux, sembla émerger de son songe et lui rendit son salut avec son triste sourire si familier, bordé de déception, baissant la tête pour mieux gratter le chat entre les oreilles, faisant ronronner le félin. Il utilisait sa main gauche, nota Alfons. Son bras droit, immobile, restait à son côté comme un appendice encombrant.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant à peine, refusant de se poser trop de questions.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le changement d'expression chez Edward, remarqua la façon qu'il eut de rapprocher l'animal de lui et comprit aussitôt quel était le problème. Il secoua la tête. Edward avait une telle habitude de récupérer tous les animaux errants qu'ils croisaient. Exactement comme lui-même bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore compris la charge que cela pouvait représenter, une charge qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

« Edward, tu sais que tu ne peux pas le recueillir, souffla-t-il avant de tendre la main. Allez, viens. »

Le bras droit d'Edward bougea enfin, raide et maladroit, comme engourdi par le froid perçant, venant soutenir le chat et le serrer contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il soulevait le gauche et saisissait la main de son collègue pour se lever. Une fois debout, il voulut faire un pas, mais sa jambe gauche sembla se dérober et le fit trébucher.

Alfons sentit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du petit restaurant où ils avaient mangé leur repas, constitué d'un seul plat et de bière car c'était tout ce que leurs maigres économies pouvaient leur permettre, même par un tel soir. Edward privilégiait sa jambe droite et son pas hésitait, comme si le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu avait suffi à rendre sa démarche instable. Mais maintenant, avec le froid et le temps passé depuis le souper, les effets de la boisson avaient eu tout le temps de se dissiper...

Edward ne voulait pas lâcher le chat.

« Edward... » commença Alfons, ne sachant pas plus cette fois-ci que précédemment comment s'y prendre pour lui faire entendre raison.

Mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, ayant recommencé à caresser le félin, complètement absorbé, avec sur le visage quelque chose qui donna à Alfons l'impression qu'il n'était pas tout à fait là mais perdu dans un autre monde, dans un autre temps. Un souvenir passé, peut-être.

« Al aurait voulu qu'on prenne soin de lui, murmura-t-il si bas qu'Alfons l'entendit à peine malgré le silence tout autour d'eux.

- Al ? » fit-il. Il avait parfaitement conscience, tout d'un coup, que ce n'était pas de lui qu'Edward parlait, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois qu'il utilisait ce surnom en sa présence.

Edward avait vivement détourné la tête, son visage dissimulé par ses mèches trop longues, ses épaules légèrement voûtées.

« Mon... » Il hésita un instant, semblant s'étrangler sur le mot, levant la tête vers les étoiles comme pour chercher leur soutien. « Mon petit frère. Il n'est... » Il ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement, chaque syllabe apportant comme une nouvelle blessure. « Il n'est pas ici. Je ne sais pas... »

Il se tut, sa respiration s'étant faite hachée, assaillie de presque sanglots et de panique. Alfons cligna des yeux. Un frère. Edward avait un frère, un petit frère dont il n'avait jamais parlé jusqu'alors. Mais il n'était que trop évident que ce n'était pas parce que ce frère lui était indifférent, figure éloignée d'un passé déjà trouble, qu'il s'était pas abstenu de l'évoquer, non. Bien au contraire , il avait évité ce sujet car l'absence de ce frère était ce qui dérobait tout son éclat, toute sa joie à son existence, car y penser simplement était déjà un calvaire, car ce frère n'était pas là, pas à Munich, pas ce soir, nulle part, jamais, et ce simple fait creusait un gouffre impossible à combler dans son quotidien.

Alfons aurait voulu demander tout d'un coup, _pourquoi, pourquoi n'est-il pas là, pourquoi es-tu ici, sans lui, alors qu'il semble si évident que tu ne veux qu'une chose, c'est le rejoindre là où il se trouve ?_ Et il se demandait sans le vouloir, en souhaitant étouffer la voix persistance qui posait cette question, _pourquoi cela te fait-il si mal, pourquoi es-tu envieux ?_

Mais il ne dit rien, demeura silencieux tandis qu'Edward se ressaisissait, prenant toute sa douleur et toute sa tristesse pour les enfouir au fond de lui, là d'où elles ne pouvaient s'échapper que par reflets qui teintaient ses rares sourires de mélancolie et tentaient de souffler la flamme de ses yeux.

« S'il te plaît ? Juste pour ce soir ? » finit-il par demander d'une petite voix, bien trop proche de celle d'un enfant, tandis qu'il replaçait le chat plus confortablement au creux de son bras. Le félin fixait désormais Alfons, conscient peut-être que c'était de lui que dépendait son destin pour ce soir-là. « C'est Noël, après tout, » souffla doucement Edward, hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr...

Alfons les regarda tous deux, deux jeunes animaux errants qu'il ne pouvait que vouloir prendre sous son toit et eut un soupir indulgent, son exaspération feinte ne parvenant pas à surmonter son sourire attendri. Il se détourna, prenant la direction de son appartement, lançant d'un ton léger par-dessus son épaule :

« Tu vois, Noël, tu sais déjà parfaitement ce que ça veut dire. »

* * *

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année_ ;)

Une 'tite review en cadeau ?


End file.
